Attack of the Clone Equines
' Attack of the Clone Equines' is another movie that's the start of season 2 in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Chronicles. Summery When an unknown assassin is trying to kill Sunset Shimmer. Chris is assign to protect her, but as he does he has romantic feelings for her. Meanwhile, Blythe is on the hunt for the killer which turned out to be a host of creating equine clones! And the Nightmares have increased their battle droids army to make it almost impossible for the Republic to control. Plot Opening crawl/Platform attack! The film opens up with a opening crawl after Bellwether Strikes Back: The Return of Godzilla!, and a royal shuttle starts making a landing on the landing platform, but however it exploded! And Sunset Shimmer runs to her decoy and she dies by telling her she had failed. And Sunrise tells her that she's in danger, and Sunset Shimmer claims that she hadn't come to Canterlot. A royal guard that the vote is very important, and tells the Shimmers to come but Sunset is frozen at the sight of her dead decoy. Till Sunrise tells her to come on, and she does. At Canterlot Castle/Team Griffin/Eeveelution arrive Meanwhile, at Canterlot Castle. The royals, and a few of our heroes have an argument about the split Republic. And Shining Armor says that if negotiations fail, there won't be enough Jedi to protect the Republic, and Princess Luna says that the Dark Side clouds everything and it is hard to see the future. Then, a Royal Guard captain appears on a hologram and tells Celestia that they have arrived, and Celestia tells him to let them in. And closes the meeting and discuss it later. And Sunset Shimmer, Sunrise, and the royal guards come in, the team welcome them inside and Luna tells them that she sensed the attack on the platform, but Sunset Shimmer asks who was behind the attack. Twilight tells her that the police are investigating the scene, but Sunset Shimmer claims that Trixie is behind the attack. But Cadance tells her that she's a Sith, and not an assassin. But Princess Celestia tells her that she will be protected by Team Griffin/Eeveelution, and she made arrangements to it. Sunset Shimmer has doubts about the idea, but thinks it's an okay idea. In the elevator, Team Griffin/Eeveelution and the Griffin Family are nervous about their assignment. But Brian tells them not to worry, but Chris is worried never the less. The elevator reaches the top floor and they exit it. And Sunrise greets them. As they walk into the room and greet Sunset, and she notices that Chris has gotten quite handsome. Chris tells her she's grown more beautiful. And the 2 look at each other for a little bit, till they sit down. And discuss the matter, which makes Chris butt in. And he will tell her that they'll find out who's trying to kill Sunset, and bring who ever it is to justice. While that goes on, Sunset goes to her bedroom to go retire. Chris then notes she hardly knows him, but Lois tells her she'll warm up to him soon. But Chris has doubts. The assassins/Chase through Canterlot Then, somewhere outside of Canterlot, at the quieter part of the city, there were 2 assassins. One of them was a mare and explains about they've used a decoy. So one of them gives the mare a bottle with a Japanese hornet inside. And orders the mare to use it for her next attempt to kill Sunset, but warns her to be careful handling the hornet, it's venom can shut down the nervous system and kill. Meanwhile, back at the hotel, Chris and Brian are keeping on guard and BB-8 is in Sunset's room to trigger an alarm system if someone breaks in. Chris doesn't like it, and soon they were talking muffled as Sunset Shimmer was asleep. Then, the mare assassin puts the hornet tube in a floating droid and heads to the hotel. Chris and Brian then start talking about dreams, and how Chris explains that he can't stop thinking about Marguerite. As Brian tells him that he needs to let his feelings about Marguerite, then the probe droid arrives and makes a hotel in Sunset's window in her room and releases the Hornet. As it buzzes around the room, BB-8 wakes up and shines his light all around the room but couldn't find what was making the buzzing. So he shuts down, then the Hornet creeps from under the bed and starts climbing up the side. Brian and Chris were still talking till they sensed the wasp, and Chris races into the room and kills it, then Brian sees the droid and jumps out the window and grabs on to it as it flies around. Chris then races out and hops into a speeder and flies off after Brian. As Brian flies above still hanging on the probe droid, the mare then sees him with her binoculars. In which she grabs her blaster rifle and shoots him down and flies away in a speeder. Then Chris flies in and catches Brian and chases after the mare's speeder, but after a few failed attempts. They've finally lost her. So then Chris jumps out and grabs on to her shuttle. Chris and Blythe's assignments Blythe goes under investigation/Back to Chris and Sunset Arriving at Kamino/At the Lakehouse The Equine clones/Chris and Sunset Shimmer have fun Meeting Rogue and Leo/Chris explains his feelings/Chris' nightmare Blythe vs. Rogue/Arriving at Earth Asteroid chase/At the Pewterschmidt house/Chris' hunt for Marguerite Blythe's discovery/Chris' anger Back on Geonosis/Chris' dark side revealed Marguerite's funeral/Blythe's message Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, and Blythe's conversation/The rescue plan At the droid factory The execution arena/the big battle! The lightsaber duel/Luna vs. Nightmare Moon & King Sombra On Coruscant/The end Trivia *This film is based off of "Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones". *Sunset Shimmer, Sunrise Shimmer, Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, Trixie, and The Dazzlings guest star in this film. *This film marks it's first appearance of Rogue, Leo, and Neptune. Scenes *Opening crawl/Platform attack! *At Canterlot Castle/Team Griffin/Eeveelution arrive *The assassins/Chase through Canterlot *Chris and Blythe's assignments *Blythe goes under investigation/Back to Chris and Sunset *Arriving at Kamino/At the Lakehouse *The Equine clones/Chris and Sunset Shimmer have fun *Meeting Rogue and Leo/Chris explains his feelings/Chris' nightmare *Blythe vs. Rogue/Arriving at Earth *Asteroid chase/At the Pewterschmidt house/Chris' hunt for Marguerite *Blythe's discovery/Chris' anger *Back on Geonosis/Chris' dark side revealed *Marguerite's funeral/Blythe's message *Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, and Blythe's conversation/The rescue plan *At the droid factory *The execution arena/the big battle! *The lightsaber duel/Luna vs. Nightmare Moon & King Sombra *On Coruscant/The end Soundtrack #Star Wars opening theme (for the opening crawl) #Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clone - Zam the Assassin/Pursuit Through Couruscant (during the assassin's first strike, and chase sequence) # Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Chronicles